xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Lee
A Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. He is a Ninja who can't use Ninjutsu. He wants to become a great Ninja without using Ninjutsu no matter how long it takes him. History Part 2 After Team Kakashi was sent on a mission to rescue Gaara fromAkatsuki, Tsunade began to worry that they might have problems so she sent Team Guy as back-up. On their way to a rendezvous point they encountered Pakkun, who redirected them to Team Kakashi's destination. Soon after they were attacked by Kisame Hoshigaki. As the battle waged on Lee was able to disarm Kisame shortly but soon was captured alongside Neji and Tenten in a Water Prison by Kisame's water clones. After a while Neji was able to free Lee and himself allowing Lee to rescue Tenten before she suffocated. Afterwards they watched on as Guy finished off Kisame. Upon Kisame's defeat they discovered that it was not really him they were fighting against, only a lookalike. Realising they were being stalled, Pakkun led them off towards Team 7. When they convened with Team Kakashi, Team Guy was tasked with bringing down the barrier blocking the entrance to the Akatsuki lair. Neji used his Byakugan to find the seals keeping the barrier in place and directed the locations of them to the rest of the team. Once they found the seals they simultaneously taking them off, succeeding in removing the barrier but in the process were immediately ambushed by copies of themselves. Soon after Lee and his clone started fighting, matching each other attack for attack. After being evenly matched with his clone, Lee communicated to the rest of the team who were in the same situation and proposed a solution: to become stronger than they had been when the copies had been created. With that, Lee used a new technique and defeated his clone. With their battles won, Team Guy reunited and went to meet up with Team 7 again. On their way Neji spotted Deidara with his Byakugan and the team manage to sneak up behind him in time to block his escape. After fighting the team Guy, Deidara realised he was outmatched and he attempted to retreat. While on Deidara's tail Team Guy cornered him, leading him to make a exploding clone, resulting in almost killing both teams were it not for Kakashi's intervention. After Gaara was revived and their mission completed, both teams accompanied him back to Sunagakure and later paid their respects at Chiyo's grave. Afterwards both teams departed for Konoha. On there way, Guy started carrying Kakashi who had been incapacitated from using the Mangekō Sharingan too much. Seeing this as a form of training, Lee told Neji to get on his back so that they might race back to Konoha, but was forcefully rejected. Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Lee and the rest of Team Guy were only seen in the very beginning of this arc in the anime, as they returned from Suna. Lee, thinking he had come in second place in his and Guy's race from Suna toKonoha, was shocked when Guy informed him that since he was carrying Kakashi on his back as well, Lee had only come in third. Lee was seen carrying everyone's packs when they returned to Konoha. After escorting Kakashi to the hospital, Team Guy went to rest. Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, Lee and his guy peers were invited Asuma Sarutobi to join him for a lunch out with aguest from outside the village. When the village was invaded by Furido's 4-Man Team, the enemies resurrected members of the Kohaku clan. Lee fought alongside other Konoha-nin to keep the zombie-nin at bay. Later, when Sora, who was discovered to be a Pseudo-Jinchūriki transformed, he and the others went to stop him. However, Sora proved too much and Naruto instead faced him and eventually stopped him. At the end, the invaders were all defeated. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he is seen at Asuma's funeral, mourning his loss. Three-Tails' Appearance Main article: Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Lee was placed on Team Two with Yamato as leader and assistance from Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru. After his team settles in their position, they spot an enemy. Lee storms in for attack, connecting withwith a kick but the enemy is revealed to be a smoke clone. The real Kigiri with his allies reveal themselves, and soon Lee finds himself trapped in Kigiri's smokescreen. After remembering a discussion about using other senses with Guy, he found his way through and attackedKihō with Front Lotus. His team ultimately defeated the enemy the opposing shinobi. Later, he battled alongside Tenten against Guren and Rinji on the lake while Team Three tried to seal the Three-Tails. After the beast went berserk, he and the others retreated, carrying an unconscious Ino to shore. After recuperating, they all agreed to try the task again. Afterwards, Lee and his team end up battling the enemies from their earlier encounter. Unfortunately, his team lost due to the enemies' cursed seals being activated, making them stronger than before. Later, to his and the others surprise, the enemies merged, becoming an even bigger threat. However, the Three-Tails while on its ramapage, crushed the merged foes. Having failed to seal the beast the second time, they returned to Konoha. Pain's Assault During Pain's assault on Konoha, Team Guy was away on a mission. On their way returning to the village, they noticed a large number of birds flying from the direction of the village and rushed to see what the issue was. The team then stumbled upon a defeated Gamabunta, who informed them that the village was in destruction. When they arrived to see the village in ruins they also spotted a severely wounded Hinata Hyūga, and got her medical attention after Tenten noted that her wounds weren't fatal. Katsuyu later informed them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain member, much to everyone's shock. Guy insisted that he and his team provide back-up, but Katsuyu mentions that Naruto does not want anyone else to get involved. Later, Lee, alongside the other villagers, celebrated Naruto's victory over the defeat of Pain. Five Kage Summit When news reaches Konoha of Sasuke Uchiha's crimes against other villages, Lee and the rest of the Konoha 11 decide they should eliminate Sasuke themselves before he can involve Konoha in a war. So that Sakura can inform Naruto of their decision, Lee, Kiba, and Sai escort her to the Land of Iron. When they locate him, Sakura tells Naruto that she loves him, surprising Lee. This does not convince him to give up his own search for Sasuke, so they leave without another word. Sakura then asks her escorts to help her find Sasuke. When they near his location, Sakura tries to knock them out so she can face Sasuke alone. Sai stops her, so Sakura convinces Lee and Kiba that he is a traitor. While they try to detain him, she succeeds in knocking them out. After Sakura and the rest of Team 7 meet with Sasuke, they retrieve Lee and the others and return to Konoha. Lee is later seen with the rest of the Konoha 11 hearing Naruto's decision to take responsibility for Sasuke. Though they protested this action, Naruto firmly states that he would be the one to take care of Sasuke. Before leaving, he promises to tell them everything when the time was right. Power In the anime, Lee and his team-mates were sent to back up Team Kakashi who were investigating what was happening at The Hole located in the Tonika Village. During this mission, Lee and Guy confronted Naruto's berserk clone, and after opening the Fifth Gate alongside his mentor, was able to stave off the creature before it took on a pseudo-Nine-Tails form. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Lee is assigned to the Third Division alongside Sakura and Guy. He is seen fretting over his sensei's condition while Sakura tries to heal him. When members of the Surprise Attack Division are attacked by the reincarnated shinobi, the Third Division arrives in time to intercept the attack. He is then seen along with the Third Division clashing against the reincarnated ninja. Upon Kakashi's orders, they group into a Manji Formation, Lee promises that no matter what he will protect Sakura; she however tells him to also be careful as last time Zabuza was able to penetrate the formation from its weak point; the centre. He and Guy later intercepted Haku's assault with the Leaf Coiling Whirlwind. In the anime, after the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were summoned, Guy told Lee to chase after Pakura while he went after Gari. After a long day battling, Lee and the recuperates with his remaining division members as night falls. With the resumption of battle the next day, Lee sticks close to Sai who had been tasked with sealing the reincarnated Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Lee tells Sai not to worry and just concentrate on the sealing while he would protect him. When Naruto's shadow clone arrives on the battlefield, Lee exclaims that with him here their numbers would increase. However, Naruto tells them that he wouldn't be able to perform the Shadow Clone Technique in his current state, so they'd have to defeat the new wave of White Zetsu Army clones with quality of techniques instead of quantity in numbers. Later in the anime, the Third Division came across another reincarnated shinobi: Master Chen — a renown hero of Konohagakure who was thought to have died during the Third Shinobi World War. As Might Guy who is happy at the prospect on challenging such a famed taijutsu master, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey soon finds himself being forced on the defensive by the old man. A shinobi is able to break away from the battle and in his search for reinforcements, finds Rock Lee who rushes to Guy's aid. Seeing the legend he met once before as a genin before him, Lee reveals his history with Chen before engaging the legend in battle. Ultimately, Lee is able to counter Chen's Leaf Dragon God technique, using the One-Man Front Lotus which he had engineered to counter the rotation of the winds of the former. As Chen's immortal body disintegrates, he remembers the time when he had his own student who was incapable of using ninjutsu, and how he had died during the Third Shinobi World War. Finally letting go of his painful past and apologising to the young man for what he had said, the old master was able to break the summoning contract and his soul returns to the afterlife. Lee promises to Chen that he'll bring rice balls to his grave.24 The Last: Naruto the Movie During Toneri's attack on earth, Lee and other taijutsu users defended Konoha from a larger meteorite after he opened the sixth gate. He later attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Training #Slithering up a Tree #Every assignment is a learning experience somehow. #Vote of Power Squats Training Episodes #Strange Bedfellows #Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals Episode 1 #The Old Master and the Dragon’s Eye Jutsu #Crane Wing Formation #Dancing Leaf Shadow #Double Dynamic Entry #Dynamic Entry #Hidden Lotus #Leaf Drop #Leaf Hurricane #Leaf Rising Wind #Leaf Whirlwind #Loopy Fist #One-Man Primary Lotus #Primary Lotus #Seasickness Fist #Severe Leaf Hurricane #Strong Fist #The Eight Inner Gates #The Full Power of Youth #Tree Climbing Technique Super Powers During his time in the Academy, Lee's performance was looked down upon for his inability to use either ninjutsu or genjutsu. Might Guy, who sensed in Lee the same hardships and determination he had as a child, took him on as a student, encouraging and training him to help him achieve his dream of becoming a splendid ninja. Under Guy's tutelage, Lee improves greatly as a late bloomer by Part I; he defeats Sasuke Uchiha (a natural prodigy), poses a challenge to Gaara of Sunagakure in the Chūnin Exams, and holds his own against Kimimaro of Otogakure. In the following years, Lee's skills further improve as he becomes a chūnin by Part II, and a jōnin as an adult — a more than impressive feat for someone once thought incapable of being a shinobi.14 Alhough Lee cannot use ninjutsu externally, he can still mould and use chakra for his tree and water walking skills. In the anime, he developed enough skill to dispel genjutsu.15 Taijutsu Since discovering he has no talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu, Lee has made it his life's dream to become a famous ninja who uses taijutsu.16With gruelling training and unwavering support from Might Guy, Lee developed great proficiency in the art, becoming a taijutsu master as a child, and learning powerful techniques such as the Strong Fist. Lee's arduous training has given him strength great enough to unearth a massive tree root from the ground,17 and speed fast enough to outpace a two-tomoe Sharingan. As per his training, Lee has worn heavy ankle weights that appear light; upon removing them, his speed increases vastly, enabling him to became the the first person ever to bypass Gaara's Shield of Sand and strike him.18 In Part II, Lee's improved speed could intercept a charge from Haku, a shinobi known for his high speed. Lee's very low tolerance for alcohol gives him a natural predisposition for the Drunken Fist style.20 When he consumes as little as one drop of alcohol, Lee becomes an unpredictable and nearly unstoppable force of destruction and chaos, attacking anyone whether they are friend or foe. This gives him considerably greater speed and dexterity, allowing him to strike and effectively dodge from various positions. Kimimaro, one ofOrochimaru's strongest subordinates, was ultimately overwhelmed by Lee's attack patterns with Drunken Fist, noting they were too unpredictable to follow.21 Lee's training and prowess in tajutsu is expanded further in the anime: he can run and even fight while unconscious or asleep, using nothing but pure muscle memory;22 he developed a "spirit sensor" that allows him to be more aware of his surrounding through his senses than a regular person would be; 23 he even defeats the legendary taijutsu master, Chen. Eight Gates # Gate of Closing # Gate of Death # Gate of Joy # Gate of Life # Gate of Opening # Gate of Pain # Gate of Rest # Gate of Shock Through Guy's teachings, Lee has learned how to open five of the Eight Gates at age 12, and six of them at age 17.2526 He is recognised as a genius for this feat by Kakashi Hatake, who notes it is highly difficult for even the most talented ninja to open even one gate.27 With each gate he opens, Lee's strength, speed, and chakra levels increase, but his body takes more and more damage, with the opening of all eight gates causing eventual death. For this reason, Lee is only permitted to open the gates in life-or-death situations or when protecting someone or something dear.28 Through training, Lee has become able to open some of the Eight Gates instantly and shows a faster recovery rate from using them, but he nevertheless succumbs to the pain or exhaustion they cause.2930 Lee has learned a number of taijutsu that he can perform once certain gates have been opened; with the first gate, he can use the pile-driving Front Lotus; with the third gate, he can use the more destructive Reverse Lotus; with the sixth gate, he can (in conjunction with other Eight Gates users) perform the Crane Wing Formation, powerful enough to destroy half of a giant meteorite.31 Trivia *He calls himself the Blue Beast of the Leaf. *He is the first person to injur Gaara of the Desert in Battle. Screenshots 19okay.PNG Foundation sealing jutsu.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Army of Light Category:Title Characters Category:Toonami Universe Category:Perverts Category:Stealth Force Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Prodigy Category:Superheroes Category:Hidden Power Category:Veterans Category:Transformation Category:Father Category:Actors